gamehouse_official_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fabulous: Angela's Fashion Fever/Rio
This is the third chapter in Angela's Fashion Fever. When Viola isn't talented and misses her family a lot, she was homesick, and she's the first to drop out of the contest. Level 31 - Welcome to Rio! *The plane arrived at Rio de Janeiro. *Aircraft door open. *Contestants leave the plane and greets the fans! *Victoria: Angela, wait up! *Victoria: Are you and Eric really dating? *Angela: No! Er… Yes, er… No...? *Angela: Look, don't worry about it. We were just having fun. *Victoria: Well, I sure hope so. For your sake. *Angela: Don't be such a worrywart! *Angela enter the stage. *TV's on! *Truly: Darlings - welcome... To RIO DE JANEIRO! *Truly: What better place to turn up the heat, as it were! *Truly: You and Mr. Right have been flirting heavily for days... *Truly: ...and tonight, you have your first big date. *Truly: Design an outfit that will keep his eyes on YOU... *Truly: Only you... *Angela: Is she talking to... me? *Truly: One more thing! *Truly: Someone NEW will be joining our panel of judges for this challenge. *Eric enters the stage. *Angel: Oh, boy... *Truly: Say hello to Eric. *Eric shakes "yes". *TV turns off. *They're off to work except Angela and Eric. The Show TV ascends. *Angela: Eric! We have got to stop this - I'll be thrown off the show! *Eric: Not if we don't get caught. After the level *Angela makes a dress. Eric enters the design stage. *Eric: Breathtaking. *Angela: Thanks! *Eric: I wasn't talking about the dress. *Eric leaves the design stage. Lori enters the design stage. *Lori: It's going to be hard staying away from Eric - especially now that he's a judge, eh? *Angela: What do you mean? *Lori: If it gets back to Truly that you and Eric are breaking the rules by being an item... Well... *Angela: Well what? *Lori: Well... Are you? *Angela: Listen to me - I don't know what you're talking about. *Lori: We'll see... *Lori leaves. Level 32 - Truly on the floor! *They're working on the dress. *Lori enters. *Lori: Hmm... Interesting choice. *Bruna: Mind your own business! *Lori: Okaaaay… Good luck. *Bruna: Wait - what do you mean, 'interesting choice'? *Lori: Well, it's a bit blend, don't you think? *Bruna: No, I DON'T think so. *Lori: Hmm - I suppose you won't be interested in these gold accents I have left over then. *Lori has gold accents. *Bruna: Gold accents! *Bruna has the gold accents from Lori. *Bruna: Why would you give them to me? *Lori: I'm not using them. Besides... *Lori: We've got to hand together if we want to oust Angela... *Lori: She's already got one judge under her spell - who knows what she'll do next? After the level *Angela: Wanna see the sights with me later? I could use a break. *Bruna: Be sure to visit the beach! It's sooo romantic! If you have someone to spend the night with, that is... *Bob enters. *Bob: Attention! Truly on the floor! *Truly's on the floor! *Truly thinks. *Truly: Ooh! That's interesting. *Truly: The gold accents. They're bold - but I love the risk-taking here. *Truly: What gave you the idea? *Bruna: I drew my inspiration from the many colorful people and pieces in my native Rio... *Bruna: ...from the magnificent street art to the colorful carnival floats. I- *Bruna: She got them from Lori. Where is she? *Truly: Well, hear that, everyone? *Truly: I guess you really can make friends on your way to the top. Level 33 - Create your dress Eureka! Time to sketch out Angela's ideas for the dress. *Choose a new design for the contest: **Exotic Seduction **Extravagant Sexy **Radiant Colors *Create the first several sketches for the dress. Level 34 - How do you know? Be smart, and give each model all the products they need in one go. *Angela enters the design stage. *Angela's looking at designs. *Angela: Eric? *Eric shown from closet! *Eric: Boo! *Angela's scared! *Angela: Eric! *Angela: What are you doing here? *Eric: I just like being around you. *Angela: Eric, don't toy with me - I've got too much at stake here... *Angela: And my life has been very complicated the past few months. *Eric: With Jimmy, right? *Angela: How do you know about Jimmy? *Eric: Hope you don't mind... I checked your profile online. *Angela: Oh you did, did you? During the level *Angela serves each model full orders only. After the level *Lori enters the design stage angrily. She's looking for gold accents. *Lori: Has anyone seen my gold accents? *Lori: Did you take them. *Lori: I saw you snooping around my workstation! *Victoria: I've had enough of your ear bashing! I didn't take anything! *Angela: OK, OK, ladies... We're all under a lot of stress... *Lori: Well, you're not! In fact, you've been in a REAL good mood, lately. *Angela: I'm sure your accents will turn up. *Lori: They BETTER... *Lori: Or people around here are going to PAY. *Lori leaves the design stage angrily. Level 35 - Spinning flax into gold *Angela enters the design stage. *Angela: Psssst! *Angela: Psst! Eric? *Eric: Hey. *Angela: Don't DO that! *Eric: Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you - guess I'm just really good at hiding. *Angela: I really don't think you... *Eric: I completely agree - let's get out of here! *Angela: Where to? *Eric: A carnival ball at the Copacabana Palace! *Eric: I've got a limo waiting outside with champagne and oysters on ice. *Eric: The show's a bit, Truly's sales are up and people love you... *Eric: Let's celebrate! *Phone Buzz! *Angela: One sec... *Angela turns off phone. *Angela: There, good to go. *Angela and Eric go. After the level *Truly: This show has been an even bigger success than even I thought possible. *Truly: My little discount store starlet has become the darling of the people. *Truly: I need to get closer to her to take advantage - that means you'll have to take a step back. *Eric: Er… You know, Truly. I really don't MIND spending time with Angela. *Eric: I mean, it's... actually kind of fun. Refreshing. *Majestic on the floor. *Truly: Why Eric... Are you developing feelings for our little five and dime darling? *Eric: Me? Of course not- *Truly: Because I can always terminate your contract so you can be together... *Truly: ...WHEN I SEND HER PACKING BACK TO THAT GLORIFIED DOLLAR STORE WHERE SHE WORKS! *Eric: Please, no! Truly, I'm really grateful! *Truly: You see, I spin flax into gold here, my little piece of arm candy... *Truly: I did it with my designs, I did it with you, and with that no-talent, never-will-be, Angela. *Truly: I can just as easily turn that gold back into flax if I so choose. *Truly makes a make-up. *Truly: There's no room for disloyalty here, Eric... *Truly: No room at all. Level 36 - Create your dress A heavy box of fabric and tools has been delivered - but it's in the wrong place! You'll have to move it to the correct spot. *Move the box of fabric and tools to the correct spot, from four locations. Level 37 - Don't bite the hand that feeds you Bad Majestic, bad! Leave the models alone! *Angela: Eric? *Angela: If you startle me again I swear I- *Truly seek! *Truly: Why, whatever is the matter darling? *Angela: Er… Nothing! *Angela: I was, er, just doing some thinking. *Truly: Hmm... Yes - I've been doing some of that myself lately, too. *Truly lets Majestic go to Angela. *Truly: Majestic likes you. *Truly: …Of course, EVERYONE seems to like you these days. *Angela: Oh, er… I think it's just the granola in my picket he likes. *Truly: Angela, I'd like us to spend some time together... *Truly: …after all, you may be the future me. *Angela: I would love that, Truly - but for now I should probably get back to work. *Truly: Of course... *Truly: Majestic! *Truly: Don't bite the hand that feeds you. *Majestic follows Truly leaving the design stage. During the level *Angela gets Majestic to leave models alone. After the level *Angela's at the station. *Angela: Eric - Where are you? *Lori enters the station. *Lori: Waiting for someone? *Angela: NO. *Angela: Anyways, what are you doing? Following me? *Lori: Please, I have better things to do with my time. *Majestic enters the station. *Majestic touches Lori. *Angela: That's Truly's dog... *Angela: ...though if I didn't know any better, I'd say he belonged to you. *Lori: Nonsense - the dig is a good judge of character, that's all. *Lori: Go away dog! Go home, okay? *Lori: Back! Go home! *Lori and Majestic go back. Level 38 - Oysters and champagne *Angela: So, what did you do before coming on the show, Victoria? *Victoria: I'm a professional fashion designer. *Victoria: Not too long ago, I even designed a dress for a Japanese princess! *Victoria: And you? *Angela: Working retail for a friend of mine. *Lori enters the design stage. *Angela: It's just temporary - I needed a place to land after my divorce. *Lori: RETAIL? How can somebody who claims to want to be a fashion designer waste their time to retail? *Angela: Actually, its not a bad place to start at all. *Angela: You got a good sense of who people really are - what sells, what doesn't. *Lori: And you'll have something to fall back on when I win this contest. After the level *They're busy working at it. *Bodyguard are at the design stage. *Boris: Truly wants to know if you'd like to have lunch. *Angela: Well... I do have a lot of- *Boris: Truly insists, miss. *Angela follows the guard. *Boris: Cinderella's on the move! *Victor: Roger that! *Angela follows the guards, heads to the station. *Angela's in the trailer. *Truly: Thank you for accepting my invitation. *Angela: I, uh... came as quick as I could. *Truly: I had these oysters flown in fresh from Cape Cod. *Truly: Please, try one. *Angela: I'm good, thanks. *Truly: Now, now! If you want to be a famous fashion designer, you'll have to learn to eat like one. *Devil: Oysters, yuck! *Angel: You heard what Truly said, what about our dream? *Angela: Maybe just one. *Angela eats the oyster and champagne. *Truly: You like? *Angela: Er… Um... They're delicious! *Truly: Please, have some more. *Angela have more oysters. Level 39 - Feeling better? Ugh... Angela feels a little sick. Make sure she stays hydrated. *Bob: With our time in Rio almost over - our designers are REALLY under the gun. *Victoria: Are you okay? *Angela: No... I think I ate too much shellfish. *Bob: Let's see how they're faring under pressure. *Bob: Angela! You've been a rock so far, and the people's favorite... *Bob: What can fans expect from you at this stage of the competition? *Angela: Oysters... Don't feel... *Angela rushes away from design stage. During the level *Angela's feeling a little sick, so she drinks water to keep hydrated. After the level *Angela and Truly are in trailer. *Truly: Feeling any better? *Angela: My stomach's okay - not sure when my ego will recover. *Truly: Perhaps this will help - ratings are up. Fans LOVE your 'raw, unfiltered' personality. *Phone ring! *Truly: Is that your agent? If you don't have one yet, I can give you some names. *Angela: It's one of my friends - Virginia... I forgot her birthday. *Truly: Ahem. *Angela: I'll get that later. *Truly: A little advice, Angela... *Truly: When you get to where I am, your friends - let alone birthdays, are a luxury you can't afford. Level 40 - Create your dress Angela's tools have been scattered. You'll have to find them all again! *Find all the tools scattered to work on the dress. Level 41 - HOT! HOT! HOT! Extra assignment for Angela: grab as many feathers as you can! *Bob: Designers - let's see what you've come up with so far! *Bob: Only one of you can win - and one will get a one-way ticket home. *Bob looks at Bruna. *Bob: Bruna - all of Rio is cheering for their native daughter. *Bob: What will you be wearing to keep Mr. Right's eyes from roaming? *Bruna: No one at the carnival will have eyes for anything else when they see THIS! *Lori: That's because it's mine! *Lori: The gold accents - she stole them from me! *Bruna: What are you talking about - you GAVE them to me! *Bruna: Tell her, Celine! You were there! *Celine: I don't know what you're talking about... *Celine: You said you got them from Lori - you never said how. *Bruna: LIARS! *Bob: Well, things are getting HOT, HOT, HOT here in Rio! *Bob: Stay tuned while we get to the bottom of this ACCENT ALTERCATION. *Not they go back to work. *Bob: Alright, let's give them some time to stew and then we'll stir up the pot some more. *Bob leaves the design stage. During the level *Angels picks up 8 feathers. After the level *Lori: Give me back my accents, NOW. *Bruna: Or what? *Angela looks at Bob. *TV director directs at them. *Lori: Or I'll take them - that's what! *Lori takes the dress with accents. *Then the war begins with Bruna. *They pulled the dress and ripped apart! *Lori: If you don't let go right now I swear I'll... I'll... *Now the parts are apart of dress! *Lori: Whoops! *Bruna: RRRRRR! *Now Lori began running away, while Bruna is chasing around! *Others are shocked! *Angela: Now, now Bruna! I'm sure we can fix it! *Bruna: I'll fix her - that little con artist! *Lori: You stay away from me, you delinquent! *Lori runs away. *Lori: Truly's going to hear about this - and when she does she'll send you packing! *Lori goes away *Bob applause! *Angela touches Bruna. Level 42 - Create your dress Bruna is trying to sabotage Angela's dress! Keep her away or you'll have to start over! *Keep Bruna away to protect Angela's dress. Level 43 - Don't trust Truly? Get 3 'Fabulous' combos! Send 5 models to the catwalk to get one. *Angela and Eric are at design stage. *Eric: Listen, Angela - I've been thinking about what you said... *Eric: This is a once in a lifetime opportunity you have. *Eric: I'd hate to be the reason you have to give up on your dream. *Angela: Really? *Angela and Eric hug. *Eric: There'll be plenty of time after the competition. *Angela: Oh really? What if I get eliminated? *Eric: Yeeah! Then I guess I'll have to date Bruna. *Angela touches Eric, and they laugh. During the level *Angela makes 3 'Fabulous' combos. After the level *They're making a dress, while Eric enters the design stage. Eric looks at designs. *Eric: HEY, WOW! NICE DESIGN THERE, ANGELA! *Angela: Er…. Thanks? *Eric looks around. *Eric: Angela - I just wanted to warn you, before it's too late. *Eric: DON'T trust Truly. *Angela: Eric... I know she's eccentric and all but, why shouldn't I trust her? *Angela: I mean - I've got just as much of a chance of winning this thing as anyone, don't I? *Eric: I don't know, Angela... When I talk to her it's... *Eric: It's like I'm talking to two different people. *Angela: Yeah, I know what you mean. *Lori enters the design stage. *Eric: YEAH, SO UH... KEEP UP THE GOOD WORK, ANGELA. *Eric leaves the design stage. *Lori: Well, guess who just had a looong talk with Truly. *Victoria: Her shrink? *Lori: No, Victoria. It was me. *Lori: And there's going to be some changes around here as a result. Level 44 - Create your dress Time to put the final touches to your dress! *Finish the dress by taking some time for final touches! Level 45 - Woof! Woof! *At the station, Eric enters. *Lori comes out of the trailer. *Eric: Late again? *Lori: Why hiiii, Eric. *Eric: Another talk with Truly? *Lori: I wish - she is so great, isn't she? I can't wait to fill her shoes. *Lori: You know... We should talk about your future here, once I'm in charge. *Eric: You even smell like Truly. *Lori: Of course! If you want to be the best, you've got to smell like the best. *Lori leaves the station. After the level; Post-chapter *In the trailer, Truly hosted. *Truly: Now that Bruna is out, we need to find a way to deal with Angela. *Truly: Everybody has a weak spot. Even the popular ones. *Majestic: Woof! Woof! *Truly: Hmm, that's not a bad idea Majestic. Not bad at all! *Now that contestants are back to stage, here comes results... *The show TV descends. *Bob: So, Truly... Eric and I have given you our recommendations. *Bob: You've seen the dresses... *Bob: One of these designers will win the challenge... And one... *Bob: … must go home. *Bob: Let's not keep our contestants waiting any longer. Truly, your decision please. *Truly: Bruna, you took a risk with your design. I admire that... *Lights to Bruna. *Truly: But there is no room for imposters in my company - you're out of the contest! *Lights off from Bruna. Bruna is eliminated, and now, Bruna is angry! Lori laughed at Bruna! *Bruna angrily heads out of the show, going home. *Bob: Well folks, that'll save us a plane ticket. *Bob: While I was impressed with all your efforts, darlings, one outfit stood out amongst the rest. *Lights to Angela's outfit! *Truly: It's out fan favorite, Angela. Congratulations! *They applause. *Truly: We'll see you in our next fashion capital: Milan! *TV's off!